Listen to Me
by Shadow's Imagination
Summary: Max has been sent to Military School by her old teachers after getting into fights at school. She must leave behind her two favorite things 1.her guitar and 2.her friends. Her love for music and a mysterious singer grows stronger,how can she deal? In progress story. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belongs to the amazing James Patterson.
1. Goodbye, Guitar

Snow Patrol's 'Chasing Cars' plays in the backround of my thoughts. I am itching to play the melody, but I may never get the chance. My Dad leans over the steering wheel, switching lanes to get past other cars, he's reckless. He's driving me to Military school, a.k.a. school for hellhounds.

He never told me why I had to go, but I guess it has to do with my "Perfect Reputation" back at Lincoln Acdemy. I got in plenty of fights there, protecting my badass friends. Of course no one would listen to us, so they listened to the jerks I beat up. After 1 fight I got detention, after 5 fights I got ISS (in school suspension), and after 11 fights I got expelled. So my stupid teacher, Mrs. Dwight, recommended I go to Military School in NC where her daughter,Bridgit, went to school.

I am starting at the middle of the second quater, so I probably won't make too many friends. But before I left Lincoln Academy my friends all chipped in and bought me the iTouch 4th generation. They downloaded it with all my favorite songs, so they know all never be alone. My dad agreed that he would pay for any songs I wanted because he believed that I hadn't started ALL the fights.

So, Dad drives further and further away from New York and closer and closer to North Carolina. I listen to playlist after playlist, each made by a friend, as I get closer and closer to my demise.

~Seven Hours Later~

"Alright, Max, we're here. Sweetheart,get up." My Dad's voice rings through my mind. _Crap._ I open my eyes to see him lightly shaking my shoulders. "I'll get the suitcases, you can get the bags."

"Fine." I mumble. I push open the car door and step out. The cool night air is chilly, and glancing down at my watch, it's 9:11. I walk around the trunk and grab my two duffle bags. I follow my Dad to the front entrence of the school, and he holds the door open for me. I close my eyes and walk into hell.


	2. The Boy in Black

"Who the hell are you!", some one yells. I open my eyes to see a girl with long red hair leaning over me with a hot pink pillow. I sit up and push her off me. Shocked, she falls to the floor in a bony heep.

Now that I am awake, I see that she her hair been curled into waves and she is wearing hot pink camo shorts and a black tee shirt. She's glaring at me now as she stumbles to her feet. I hold out my hand to help her up,but she ignores it. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?", she asks. Unwelcome, last night floodeds back to me in a headache that causes me to lean on the bed. _Her name is Lisa, your room mate._

"Hi, I am Max. Your new room mate." My words come out harsh and she makes a sour face. She mumbles something along the lines of, "so much for guys.." and stomps out of the room leaving me to stare after her. After a few long seconds of thinking about what just happened, I cross the room to the bathroom to take a shower.

After taking a long shower, I through on camo shorts and a black tee shirt. I lock the dorm door and leave the room to find an empty corridor. Looking around I see there are five other dorms in this hallway, and that from my dorm you can go left of right. I walk two doors down, and knock on a dorm door.

"Hello? Can I help you?" A voice says. It takes me a moment to register the boy's figure. He is wearing all black and his hair falls lightly over his eyes. He's handsome in a dark, develish way. I open my mouth to say something, but he interupts me almost instantly. "Your the new girl arent you? Looking for the cafeteria? I'll walk you." His words come out hushed,but rushed.

He locks the door behind him, and starts off down the hallway in a light pace. I rush after him, falling into place. "What's your name?", I ask.

"Nick, but I prefer Fang. What's yours?

" My name?", I pause just slightly, "Max."

"Cool name." Fang mumbles. I sigh inwardly, _this is going to be a very long school year._

Fang leads me down a stairwell of stone, before guiding us through a poorly lit hall way to an oversized room. I gasp and Fang laughs. There are protrits of deamon and angles on the walls, some gorey while some look as if they have fallen from heaven. The people, kids, mirror the images in a human way: fake fangs, blood died hair, pointed nails, whips, and swords. _Oh, what fun the devil would have here. _


	3. Scribbling a Song

**Sorry guys for the late update, I had writers block and had to go on vaction. School is out in VA so I will be writing more freguently. R and R. Thanks. -Shadow**

" Are you just going to stand there, or can I show you where your first class is?" Fang says in a voice, I know only I can hear. I realize I am staring at a table of blond girls in hot pink camo shorts and black tee shirts just as Lisa was, but she is no where in sight. Sighing I turn back to Fang, weighing my options.

" Where is the library? I'm ditching." I mumble to Fang. He smirks down at me. I give him a quizicle look, but he pulls out an iPhone and begins typing wildly. After a minute, he slides the phone back in his pocket, "What?" Fang asks me.

I shake my head. "Where is the library?" I ask. He looks at me than shruggs.

"Let me see your schedule, than I will show you." Handing it over, Fang opens the crumbled piece of paper but remains expressionless. "You have drills, and cross my heart, you can not get out of those. Sorry, let's go." He whispers in my ear. I jerk away, as soon when I realize how close to me he is. But Fang is already walking, holding open a door of bullet proof glass open for me. Glaring I follow him outside to a barn, a huge barn.

We walk inside to find it crowded with boys and girls in army uniforms. None seem to notice Fang and I, but I feel as if all eyes are on me. A thin woman with a stack of cloths bounds up to us like a lost puppy, and I try not to laugh but a smile slips out of my stoic features.

"I'm Wanda. The director for drills." The woman says, in a monatone voice that makes me jump, " Go up the red ladder and find the lockers, your locker is 122. Get dressed, and stretch. You have five minutes." Wanda turns to Fang, and says a few words before Fang pushes us through the crowd.

Seconds later I am standing in front of a 3 by 1 locker, locker 122. Fang's locker is right next to mine. Fang has locker wide open and is shoving his shirt into it. " Are you going to change or just stand there?" He mumbles.

"I have to change in front of a boy? WTF? That's crazy." I scream. Fang blinks, unfazed, and begins removing his jeans.

"To them we are all soldiers, and soldiers cant get scared of each other. And plus, if you dont get dressed, they will come up here and strip you down in front of everyone. So hurry up." Fang whispers. I yank open the locker and pull my shirt off, than my shorts. I unfold the bundle Wanda gave me and stare down at it. Black tank top, bulet-proof vest, padded pants, and a large camo jacket. I pull on the pants and tank top, but the bulet-proof vest wont fit right. I struggle for a second trying to get it on, but it wont stretch so I can slide my right arm in.

"Here." Fangs says. Lightly he pulls the vest back to my wrist. "Now put your arm in, dumbass." I slide my arm in. _Great, now I have to thank him. I think..._

"Thanks." I say. He nodds pulling his jacket on.

"Are you two making out up there?", Wanda calls up to us," Get your butts down here!" Blushing furiously, I yank on my jacket and race down the ladder.


	4. Give me a Break

You know that feeling the day after you work out at the gym for a long time, when you muscle are on fire with pain? That's how I felt for the first week of school after drills. Pain killer after pain killer, but the pain wouldn't budge and neither would Fang.

I realized that to survie this hell I needed friends. So as the week progressed, I tried to get to know him better. But, every time I asked him a question he just whipped out his phone and began typing or grunted and walked away. I sat by him at lunch, in class, but I got nothing. Except, a bunch a girls telling me off because they think I have a crush on him.

"Hey,new girl!"

"What do you want, Bridgit?"

"Keep away from him, Maxine. He's not in to you, he's in love with me."

"First off, it's Max. Second, I don't like Fang! And third, I don't think he likes you." Bridgit stomped toward me, and tried to slap me but I easily deflected the blow. She tried to round house me, but it was to easy. I kicked her legs out from under her, and she fell to floor in a bony heap just as she did on the first day I met her.

" ,"Mr. Albert yells bringing me out of my memory,"What is the answer to the question?" He says, pointing to the equation of the board.

"I don't know...3?"I mumble.

"No, Max, it's 24. If you payed attention during class, you would have known that." He pauses,"See me after class." So, when the bell the rings, I calmly stroll up to 's desk.

"Nick? Dylan? Please come here." Fang lightly walks toward Mr. Albert and I, but the other boy strides, glancing over my body. His light blond curls fell light across his tan forehead and turquiose eyes. An angel of beauty, on the outside.

"Down to business," Mr. Albert said," Max because you refuse to pay attention, as do you Nick. I have assigned Dylan to tutor you two so you don't fail my class, and I have you next year. Four times a week;Monday, Tuesday,Wedesday, and Thursday. 1st period. Here are your passes, now get class." Mr. Albert handed us each a laminated slip, and lightly shoved us toward the door.

"Great."I mumble to Fang as we walk from the class. He half smiled, and I looked at him quizicly. Then I smiled, I knew what he was thinking and I said it aloud. "No more drills."

We fist bumped and for a second, just a second, I thought he might end up being my friend. Then it was gone, and so was Fang. Calmly walking away. And I was walking alone toward chemistry. And maybe, maybe, things might start looking up.


End file.
